objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Donut
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Donut, also called Doughnut, is a contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again and is not very outgoing, regarding the competitors. Fanfiction Human Names * Derrick Fry (KittyFan2004) * Donny Cheri (Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon) * Dagfinn Østergård (Tamagoyaki) * Don Ut (XXLIYZSOCOOLXx) * Donatello Dåśmin * Duncan Donutz (MixelsFan1973) Where Donut is From * London, Canada (KittyFan2004) * Portland, Maine (U4Again) * Springfield, Oregon (Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon) * Aarhus, Denmark (Tamagoyaki) * Las Vegas, Nevada (MrFlamerBoy) * Hella, Iceland * Objectpolis (EvanVizuett) * Salou, Spain (MixelsFan1973) Birthdates * January 12, 1993 (KittyFan2004) * December 6, 1994 (U4Again) * June 17, 1992 (Tamagoyaki) * April 3, 2022 (EvanVizuett) * March 14, 2000 (MixelsFan1973) 'CFOS' In Clash For Object Supremacy, Donut is on Team Imaginators, the team being captained by Spikey Ruler. Donut doesn’t really do much, but he acts like a co-team captain sometimes, like in CFOS 2: Flattened And Flattered when he stands next to Spikey Ruler, sometimes adding his thoughts, while he talks to Broken Bone. 'Trivia' *He was the first contestant to be eliminated in BFDIA, with a total of 573 dislikes. *When Donut was sliced into 18 pieces for the cake of Cake at Stake, it was shown that there was cherry filling inside of him. *He is the lowest ranking contestant in BFDIA. 'Gallery' 51. Donut.png Donut_wiki_pose.png REVENGE-WHEN-I-COME-BACK Donut.png Donut-0.png Donut.png Donut!!!.png Donut Pose.png Donut (OC Pose).png BFMT Donut.png Donut R. BFST.png.png Donut RN BFST.png.png Donut R( BFST.png.png Donut LO BFST.png.png Donut LN BFST.png.png Donut L. BFST.png.png Donut L) BFST.png.png Donut N BFST.png.png Donut L( BFST.png.png Donut ;O BFST.png.png Donut ;. BFST.png.png Donut ;) BFST.png.png Donut ;( BFST.png.png 185px-Beta Donut.png DonutPose.png Donut BFDIA.png Donut R Smile 3.png Donut R Smile 2.png Donut R Smile 1.png Donut R Smile0018.png Donut R Smile0017.png Donut R Smile0016.png Donut R Smile0015.png Donut R Smile0014.png Donut R Smile0013.png Donut R Smile0012.png Donut R Smile0011.png Donut R Smile0010.png Donut R Smile0009.png Donut R Smile0008.png Donut R Smile0007.png Donut R Smile0006.png Battle For Dream Island Donut.png New Donut Pose.png Neon Donut.png Donut'sArmy.png Donut.jpg Donut pose (enzo).png Donut pose.png Donut.gif Donut.pixel.png 207px-Donut Idle.png Donut (BFDI) AIR.png Doughnut.png Donut1.png Donut sad.png Dount YAY.png DonutIDFB.png Bfdidonut.png Donuthappy.png IDFB donut.png Donutholeey.png Donut's Pose.PNG 15. Donut.png 71. Donut (BFDI).png Donut, Fries, David, Dora, Puffball and Rocky.PNG Object Reactions 2.PNG 1526150313549.png 15318609777469085.png|Donut and Bottle 153186097774690854.png|Gelatin and Donut DonutOAS.png Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds V2 with Shading.png|In Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds Names in other languages *Donat - Turkish *Пончик (Ponchick) - Russian *Ciambella - Italian *Rosquilla - Spanish *Taoschnó - Irish Category:Characters Category:BFDIA Category:Males Category:Team W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Eliminated Category:Eliminated in BFDIA Category:Antagonist Category:Arms and Legs Category:W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Object Show Island Category:BFDI Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Contestants Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Battle for Ice Cream Island Category:Hosts Category:American Characters Category:Danish Characters Category:1990's births Category:First Eliminated Category:Protagonists Category:Foods Category:Food Category:Neutral Category:Average Category:Mean Category:Sarcastic Category:Adults Category:From Nevada Category:Camp Objects! Category:Villains Category:Tan Category:Spanish Characters Category:2020's births Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) D